Kunai In Bloom
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: She was sad at six, he was marked at eight and at twenty they would wed. It takes time for a flower to bloom. Themes and Moments of how a particular unique flower bloomed, while growing to love a certain caged bird. Tenten centric, nejiten.


Tenten was tall for her age that was her first problem. She was three inches taller than the girls, and two inches taller than most boys. She lacked cuteness that most girls were supposed to have. She wasn't a girlie girl and rather spends her time training then shopping.

She wasn't a happy child. Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby, leaving her on the doorstep of the orphanage. No one heard from them ever since. This entitled her to fend for herself, and rely on herself alone. That was how she learned how to use a weapon, grabbing the first thing her eyes laid on. After seeing her reflection on the kunai, for the first time she smiles.

Those who often thought that she lacked grace, definitely hasn't seen her wilding her weapons.

* * *

**Kunai In Bloom**

Summary: She was sad at six, he was marked at eight at twenty they would be wed. It takes time for a flower to bloom. Themes and Moments of how a particular unique flower bloomed, while growing to love a certain caged bird. Tenten centric, nejiten.

This takes place starting at the age of six up to twenty.

* * *

**Six- Sadness**  
Tenten's brown eyes scanned the school's field, looking at the other children laughing and playing alongside with their parents who are trying to get them to go home. She silently wishes that she could be like them. She yearned for a family, and friends.

After a few minutes everyone is gone, or so she thinks. She glances at the empty training field before her, and for a moment her eyes darken. She quickly regains her senses, picks up her kunai pouch and heads for the orphanage, failing to notice a certain white eyed boy starring intently at her.

**Seven- Present **

It's been a year since she developed the habit of watching the children and their parents leave happily. Her eyes don't darken anymore; she simply tries to forget the pain by spending more time practicing her weapon wielding.

She was older now, and was able to advance her skills. All her teachers would compliment her on her skill with weapons.

Of course the kids who envy her often taunted her in gangs.

"_The orphan who got attention by simply throwing weapons." _The boys would say. "_The ugly weirdo_ who _acts tomboyish." _The girls would taunt.

She had to threaten them by pulling a kunai while aiming for the children, who would run away with fear. Because of this, no one dared to go near Tenten, better yet taunt her. But their words stung.

"Hn, you're the girl, in my class aren't you?" the white-eyed boy smiled

Tenten looked at the boy and smiled.

"Ya I am. What is a boy like you talking to me?

"I am Neji… and it's not like I want to." The boy smirked.

"Then why are you here?" Tenten asked, full of rage.

Tenten thought he was going to answer back with a mean comment but surprisingly he laughed.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I am running away from the girls."

She laughed. "I am a girl too ya know?" She said while pointing at her hair.

"You're not like them."

"Good." In this age Tenten knew there was a fine line between her and that boy. Maybe- he knew how she felt, maybe he didn't. All she knew they were destined apart. He was born in a high status, a status that she could only dream to be.

"Let's be friends."

But in that moment she momentarily forgot all she thought about, because at the back of her mind she knew that the most important thing right now was the present.

"Sure."

**Eight- Forehead **

"What that?" Tenten asked pocking the white bandages on Neji's forehead. He turned away.

"Tenten we're already Nine years old, will it kill you to speak proper grammar?"

Tenten stuck her tongue. "You're just changing the subject." She bent down, and faced him. "Please Neji, only once and we won't have to talk about it again."

"My uncle gave it to me." He said slightly embarrassed as he unwrapped the bandages. He looked down in shame.

After a few seconds he looked up and took a peek at Tenten, only to be met with a feather like kiss on his forehead.

"I don't care about that mark on your forehead." She declared happily "It's what's in here." She said touching the parts of his chest were his heart was.

Neji smiled.

**Nine- Goal**

He wasn't in school today, and the day after that, and the day after that. A few days became weeks. Weeks became months and soon the teachers announced that Neji would not be present for school for a long time.

Tenten worries and visits the Hyuuga compound, but never gets to talk to him. The guard often shuns her away and soon she was band from the Hyuuga compound. She sits on a rock far enough from the compound, but close enough to watch it.

She smiles. _One day Neji, I'll save you from that place, but not now._

The year goes on with Tenten training as hard as ever, because she has a new goal.

**Ten- Accuracy **

THUMP that's what she hears when she her kunai landed perfectly in the middle of her target. She turns around only to find her other classmates staring at her with amaze eyes. She ignores them and continues to aim for the other targets.

Soon every time after school a small group would stay behind and watch Tenten practice. They would all wonder if she would hit the target or not.

After a while Tenten didn't mind her audience. They would continue to watch her, their amount only increasing. It became a sort of game, they would each bet whether she would hit the target or not.

Sometimes she would, sometimes she wouldn't.

A few months past and she unconsciously hit all her targets. Her audience grew out of the habit of watching her. Lesser and lesser kids came and soon no one would come watch her anymore.

"Look who's a big girl now."

Her eyes widened in excitement "Oh Neji, I missed you. What happened? No one will tell me…" her voice died down.

"Hn…"

Tenten silently panicked, they weren't clicking like they usually do.

"Oh… How's your dad, Neji?"

He could tell that she was trying to make a conversation, but he couldn't care less. "He's dead."

Tenten's eyes instantly widened, she was last for words. "Neji…"

"I am sorry Tenten." He walked away.

She clutched her heart tight as she watched him walk away.

**Twelve- Lie**

"_Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten." _

She cracked a smile. _Neji…_ it hasn't been the same ever since "the incident." They stop talking to each other and after sometime he ignored her completely. She tried to convince herself that her life was fine. She knew she would graduate with high if not top scores; she had friends… well not friends, more like fans. But deep inside she knew something was missing.

She would tell herself that she doesn't know what's missing, but when she glances at the white-eyed ice block across the room; she knows she's lying.

**Fourteen- Dear Diary**

Tenten smiles as she jumps on her bed and pulls out a book labeled "My Diary, touch this and die"

She writes:

_Dear diary,_

_I just became a chunin! We had a party at the old training grounds, that place looked exactly the same eleven years ago. But it's weird; while I was there it felt like it changed so much… I guess a lot has changed since I was five. I have three friends, who are like my sisters; Hinata, Sakura and Ino and their teammates. _

_But the best part is I think I belong to a family now. Lee is my super youthful, fun, youthful, annoying, youthful, energetic youthful brother. Gai is my sensei, who pretty much acts like my dad… except for being so youthful. _

_Neji is my…. Well I don't know. He's changed ever since his fight with Naruto last year. He's become nicer I guess, except he still trains me to my limits. It's weird… but Neji changes so much, sometimes I feel like I can't catch up… but it doesn't matter as long as I can spend the rest of my days trying…_

_Love,_

_Tenten_

Tenten closed her diary and drifted to sleep with a smile.

_I will really try to catch up with you… even if it takes me forever_…

**Sixteen- Promise**

The fight was in tensing, as Tenten, Neji and Lee fought through a dozen missing-nins. They were being pulled further apart and no one could stop them from doing so. They all tried to stay together as much as possible. Tenten couldn't do much and silently hoped that they would be able to reach her.

The ninja threw three kunais, they flew towards their target, but Tenten threw three kunais of her own, rendering all six weapons useless. She brightened slightly as she noticed Neji and Lee were within the clearing. Tenten killed the last of her enemies. She turned to see a ninja running towards Neji's blind spot. She momentarily froze and kicked into action.

"_Neji, what's wrong?"_

_He signaled Tenten to stand up and she obeyed "This" he pointed to a spot at the back of his neck "Is my Byakugan's only blind spot-"_

_She nodded understandingly._

"_-and I want you to protect it for me."_

_She smiled at him. "Of course Neji." She laughed._

_He raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?"_

"_To be honest, it's just a relief to know you're human."_

Neji turned around at the sound of a weapon passing through a body. All of a sudden a bloody Tenten fell into his bare hands.

He could literally see red; red on his shirt, red on his hands and red on her body.

Tenten faced him and smiled meekly "I promise remember?"

He lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't die, don't leave me…. I want a future with you…"

"You really do have to be formal don't you?" she laughs sheepishly and brushes her lips agents is cheek lightly.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her thin waist.

"Only if it's what you want, Neji."

**Eighteen- Not so perfect**

The first time they had sex. It wasn't exactly how they planned it. Sure it was all nice and romantic at first, but when they woke up it was a bit- awkward.

""Tenten, what the hell? Put a shirt on."

"Wha-?" she looked at her chest which was completely exposed. She hid under the bed sheets and slipped on the shirt closes to her. "I could say the same thing for you."

Neji opened his mouth and closed it again. "What did we do last night?"

"What do you think asshole?" she practically screeched. She could feel herself shaking violently.

He momentarily groaned "This is your entire fault."

"What! Why me?" she glared at her Hyuuga boyfriend.

"If you didn't wear your must I say- really short shorts, I wouldn't have-"

"It's not my fault you have a testosterone the size of your ego. Besides you're the one who took of your damn shirt."

"Who took it off for me?" He smirked.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"You already did." He muttered.

"Oh shut it womanizer." She ran her fingers through her hair. Neji looked at her starring at her figure, which seemed to glow agents the sunlight. A small mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Tenten, what's on your finger?"

She gazed at her finger seeing the same thing she sees every time. "What are you talking about I don't see anything."

"Your ring finger…."

Tenten looked again. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what he meant. "Is that a…"

"Hyuuga ring." He finished for her, sighing momentarily before adding. "Thankfully it's not a wedding ring, it's more of a-"

"Engagement ring." They finished in unison.

Tenten's eyes widened. "I-I don't get it… why would you have an engagement ring with you… if?"

Neji kneeled on the floor and took her hand. "Tenten, will you marry me?"

**Twenty- Control **

"Neji! I am here planning for _our_ wedding, sheesh even Hinata is not to mention your _millions_ of cousins."

"Hn…"

"Don't you dare _hn _me mister, just because you have to lead your firkin clan; it doesn't mean you can just skip are wedding arrangements." Tenten put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly, it was five months before their wedding. Sure five months was long, but to planning for a wedding is another story.

"I am _the_ Hyuuga, I control everything." He smirked, leaning through the back of his chair.

She smirked. "Really Hyuuga? What about you flirting with me for over four years and haven't made a move, until you thought I was gonna die"

His eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Come to think of it, Naruto confessed to Hinata because of the same reason, she's been trying to get him to confess and he just- did.

"Hn…"

"Looks like only Hyuuga women control."

"Maybe," with a slight smirk on his face he added, "knowing you'll be one in a few months."

"_Neji!_"

* * *

Another one-shot done. What do you think? I enjoyed making this fanfic because I love NEJITEN. the idea came out from no were so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticisms is accepted but please me nice and tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
